


Only One

by WolfaMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Brothers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Developing Friendships, F/M, Forgotten Ones, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Lost & Found, Missing in Action, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Hawkeye thinks they don’t need him. So he goes and finds what the Avengers Need. Set after CA: WS.





	Only One

Only One  
Summary: Hawkeye thinks they don’t need him. So he goes and finds what the Avengers Need. Set after CA: WS.  
Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction.

OO*

Clint had found the Winter Soldier. He was in an old Hydra safe house. One he knew that Hydra would be converging on soon. He didn’t have much time. Walking straight in he holds his hands up. The Soldier turns on him in a flash. He isn’t dressed in black armor. Dressing in civilian cloths to pass by.  
“I’m a friend.”  
“Of Hydras?”  
“No, they will be here soon. I don’t have much time to convince you. Here.” Pulling a cell quickly he throws it to him. He snatches it. “Call Steve. Speed dial number 5.” The phone flips and responds. There is a voicemail answering machine from Steve. He says hello a few times before and oh is heard and leave a message, good. Beep.  
“You could be lying.”  
“True, but.” Looking out the window. Cursing he looks at the assassin. “I thought I had more time.” Pulling a gun from his back he heads outside. There is gunfire and explosions. Bucky doesn’t know what to do. He looks at the phone.  
“This is Bucky. Give me a call.” He hangs up as an explosion goes off. Barton flies in through the exploding window crashing hard into he wall.   
Groaning Clint smiles at Bucky realizing the phone was used. Hauling himself up he picks up another weapon he had dropped as he was exploded into the room. Heading out the door he came in. gunfire erupted around the doorframe. Barton walks backwards into he room. Firing precise shot after precise shot. Then hauling a sniper rifle over his shoulder he moves to the window. Taking aim he fires three precise shots. Lowering the weapon he looks at the Soldier.  
“That should give us some time to get to a safe house.” Holding the rifle out to Bucky. Bucky takes it and looks at it. It is old. Worn. It was.  
“This is mine.”  
“Yeah, thought if he didn’t pick up the line, I needed a backup. Let’s go.” Clint heads out the door. Moving quickly away form the foreclosed apartment complex. Warily he watches Barton get into the SUV. “Coming.”   
Looking around at the damage wrought he gets into he car. If the deaths are part of this friend’s cover, Hydra must want him back terribly. Getting in he looks at the driver.  
“Give me the phone.”  
“Why?”  
“So I can shut off the tracker.”  
“Thought you wanted Steve to find me.”  
“I do but not yet.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Hydra probably listened in on the phone call and can track my ip. Give it to me.” Handing it over Barton groans as he lets his left leg steer the car as he takes apart the phone and removes the battery. Handing them back. “Don’t put it together till I say it’s safe okay.” Barton looks at him hard. Bucky nods.  
“Who are you?”  
“Clint Barton. You’re Bucky Barnes.”  
“We’ve never met.”  
“Not in this life.”  
“You’ve met the Winter Soldier.” Clint nods as he picks up speed. He needs to get them to the safe house. Pressing a hand on the bleeding wound. Glad he had dressed in black and maroon.  
An hour outside of town and a half hour from suburbia they arrive at a desolate farmhouse.  
“This is a safe house?” Bucky questions concernly.  
“This is off books.” It’s not Hydras. Not shields. It’s Clint's and Natasha's private reserve of safe farms through out the countries. Groaning he gets out of the car.  
“How bad are you hurt?”  
“Just creased a rib, no worries.” In fact one should worry. The wound is not as he said. Reaching a hand to his mouth out of sight there is blood there. Time is ticking. Grabbing a bag from the back he makes it to the door. Bucky is standing there looking at the door. The door has no door handle. No knocker.  
“How do we get it?” Clint smiles moving to the window. Placing his hand on the metal covering the window. It groans coming to life. Then sliding back and away.  
“Safe house.” Clint enters. Uneasy, Bucky follows. Inside it is built like a fortress. Metal along the walls like a tank. There are three cabinets lining the walls. “The first floor is secured. The second floor is just a facade. Everything is here or in the cellar. The first cabinet is sleeping and clothes. Second weaponry. Third is food. Mostly mres and canned goods. But edible.” Moving to the food cabinet he opens it. Pulling out a bag of freeze-dried peaches. Then moving to a wall to sit on the floor.  
Bucky observes this man like a hawk. Yet the man had made no open threat toward him. Even killed for him now he observes the man resting against the wall. Reaching into the food stores to bring out a bag of jerky.  
“How long before it is safe to call him again?” Clint looks up at the Soldier. Closing his eyes for a minute he judges the speed of the blood lost. And hour is what he has and then they would be here in 10. And he would be,  
“1 hour.”   
“Do you need first aid?”  
“Hydra can’t shoot for shit.” Bucky raises an eyebrow at him.  
“Ok, almost. I’m good.”  
“Why did Steve send you?”  
“Steve didn’t. He doesn’t even know I’m doing this.”  
“Then why are you doing this.”  
“Cause I had the time.” He did. Ever since the Loki things then shield collapsing he was adrift. Sure he could help in his neighborhood. But there was nothing like his avenger stint. No one needed him after that. Sure he did a mission with Widow to prove he was him. But she had been mostly assigned with Captain. So he was background noise or fodder. Laughing at his eternal joke. “Don’t worry, they’ll need you.” They’ll need a sniper to watch their backs.   
“Why?”  
“Because you will be a great Avenger.”  
“You’re one of them.”  
“Kind of.”  
“How kind of?”  
“I am Hawkeye.”  
“Their sniper.”  
“Not like they need me.”  
“They need someone to kept post.”  
“They have Jarvis.”  
“What’s Jarvis?”  
“He’s, um, stark’s computer. Eyes and ears everywhere. He informs on everything I can’t see even when I do see it. “ He hated Jarvis sometimes but not a bad AI. The AI had called him on updates on his status. He said, sir inquired. Yet they had their own world and mission and didn’t call on him.  
“But you’re their sniper.”  
“Have you seen their team.” Bucky rested his back on the weapon cabinet. Looking down at the downed man. Wondering what is going on. Is this man looking for him to replace him on the team.  
“They still need you.”   
“Not if you’re there. And what better than another super Soldier.” Leaning his head back he lets the sun hit him through the window. Sure it looked like metal covers it on the outside. But the light shines through like a window.   
“I’m going to see the rest of this place.”  
“Not much except a sleeping quarters in the one room. In the other is the kitchen and shower.” Bucky nods leaving the hawk to rest.   
Something is bothering him about the man. He had come for him for Steve’s sake. Had killed for him. Gotten hurt. And now is protecting him for Steve. And for what, to replace him on a team he obviously cares about. Thinking he bends his head against the sink. This man is an conundrum. Saying one thing yet doing another. Protecting giving and not receiving. Giving him his post. Like this is his last mission for Steve, for the team.  
Beeping goes off in the main room. Clint had fallen asleep, jerking and groaning awake. Coughing a little he raises his hand into view. Slowly shutting it off.  
“What is that?” Bucky asks coming into the room with a halt.  
“Alarm, safe to call him now.” Resting his head against the metal. Bucky looks at Clint. He has gone pale but it could be the light. Snapping the phone together he has no time to call. It’s ringing. Answering it,  
“Hello?”  
“BUCKY!?!” Clint smiles at the surprise in Steve’s voice. He has done good. “Where are you? No, I know, here you’re at. We’ll be there soon. How did you? Wait, Clint’s phone. Is Clint with you? Don’t hang up. Did he hang up?” Bucky smiles at the voice on the phone. It’s good to hear him as a friend. Smiling as he talks exciting between him and another on his end. “We’re on our way.”  
“Steve?”  
“Yeah, I’m here.”   
“Who’s with you?”  
“Um, Stark, Iron Man and Natasha she’s, um.”  
“The Black Widow.” Bucky supplies. He had read up on the recent exploits of his friend.  
“Yeah, is that okay.”  
“Do you trust them?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you trust Clint?” There is a pause. Bucky looks to Clint. Clint has closed his eyes. His hands resting on his stomach over the crease.   
“Yes,” finally came after a pause. This had Bucky concerned and speculative.   
“Where are you?”  
“We’re landing right now.” The watch beeps again. Looking from the phone to the watch. Figuring it out. One hour for living. And ten minutes to make sure. Dropping the phone he move to the archer. Moving the hand away he sees all the blood.   
“Why did you not tell me?”  
“To make room. And to make sure.”  
“This place is secure. They could have come an hour ago. But why the extra ten?”  
“So I could see his face?” Bucky stars down at him. The door slides open.   
Steve rushes into the room.  
“Bucky!?!”  
“See,” Clint breath wheezes. “Told you, they don’t need me.” Then smiling his head falls to the side. Bucky doesn’t know.  
“CLINT!” he yells. More people enter. Steve is beside him.  
“What happened?” Steve’s voice going into command mode. Someone wants to pry him away but he doesn’t move. Bucky growls at the person. Then there is a gun barrel at his head.  
“Move.” She orders.   
“Where were you?”  
“What?”  
“Where were you?” This has the three newcomers looking form one another. Looking up from Barton he looks at them accusingly. Where were they when he was being tracked down by Hydra? Where were they while Clint bleed out? Why did they never check on one they knew where he was at?”  
“We were at the tower?” Tony supplied. Steve raises a hand to Clint’s neck. His eyes going wide.  
“We need to lay him down.” Bucky and Steve position him. Steve begins to perform CPR. While compressing he looks at them. “I lost his heart beat. We need to move.” Bucky still holding down on the wound.  
“Do you care?”  
“What? Of course.” Moving to push air into the still lungs.  
“Do you care about him?” moving back to Bucky with blood on the side of his lips.  
“Yes, why?” adrenaline flowing and shock at the questions. “Of course.”  
“Do you care about him?” the others have been moving in action. Tony following Natasha has she handed him medical equipment. Stopping at Clint’s feet. “Do you?”  
“Of course I do.” Natasha voices firmly. “Why? Never mind?” She rips open a medical kit. Tony had taken out a phone to hover over the wound.  
“Jarvis update.” Bucky listens as Jarvis list the punctured organs by the four bullet wounds.  
“He told me you never call upon him.” Natasha freezes. She had received several phone calls from him but she had been busy recently. Looking down at the kit she pulls her focus on the task. Steve froze for a moment. True they had other lives. But of the other needs help they only had to ask. Some had more priorities but instead of calling on old friends he had gone to new ones. Sure he could have more than one friend. Yet he could have used Hawkeye with the helicarries having almost taken down one with a single arrow. “Is he your friend?”  
“Yes,” Tony says sternly. Having grown up with mostly his machines as friends. “And I won’t be able to call upon him if we don’t get him back to the tower now. Dr. Cho is powering up the cradle as we speak.”  
“He needs blood.” Steve speaks. What is his blood type?”   
“A+,” Natasha voices.”  
“I’m AB.” Bucky grabs a transfusion kit and gets that started. Steve picks up the dying avenger. Moving quickly to the jet. Natasha looks for a moment at the blood on the ground. How could she have forgotten?

OO**

Clint is placed immediately in the cradle when they arrive. Bucky donating blood to feed into the cradle for Clint. There is silence in the room. Bucky glaring at them. Steve is happy to have his friend but is the cost worth it.  
“I should have called him.” Natasha spoke. “ I thought he was busy on missions. But I guess shield hasn’t been keeping up on the avengers like they should.”  
“Why haven’t you?” Steve asks looking at her. She glares at him.  
“They assigned me to you. Our handler was Phil and he is dead. Clint is basically my partner in missions. When they signed me up with you I thought they would sign him up with someone else.”  
‘”We did.” Fury came out of the shadows. “He was training others when Hydra fell. I thought you knew his twenty. His information was given to you.”  
“I’ve been busy.”  
“I meant before.” She exits the room. Fury looks to Bucky.  
“Sgt. Barnes, an honor.” Bucky moves back to the cradle room.  
“Would you tell me why one of my avengers is lying in the cradle being brought back to life.” Steve wiped his hand over his face.  
“Because we took him for granted.” Stark spoke moving along the outside the infirmary. “We also thought he was safe back working for shield. And I have a life and things.”  
“Right, Cap.”  
“And what about you. You had me working missions with widow and not him. Why? You are just to blame as us.”  
“I know. That’s why I’m here.”

OO***

Bucky watches as the machine scans and repairs.   
“He should be fine in a couple of hours.” Dr. Cho walks along the other side watching her machine heal the archer.  
“Is my blood helping?” Bucky looks down at Barton. For some reason he felt the urge to protect him. Same as he use to for Steve. The one who is strong yet weak.   
“It is.”  
“Can I stay here?” Cho looks out the window to the others.  
“Yes but I’ll get you some fluids.”  
“Thank you.” Bucky takes a stool to move it closer to the tube. Maybe it was the memories of himself being put on ice. The time that was lost. This man had come for him because of his friend and to be lost to time or forever somewhat worries him. Clint will not be down for years. He’ll make sure of it. Resting his head on the cradler feeling more like a coffin and him mourning the lost. But the heart monitor beating notifying him of life. Keeping himself tethered to this time, to here.  
“Bucky?” Steve walks in behind him.  
“He just wanted to live long enough to see your face when you saw me as me not, Winter.” He looks to Steve. “Why?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Steve he let himself bleed out.” Steve shakes his moving forward to look in and see the cradle work. “Did you forget about him?”  
“I had a lot of things on my plate.”  
“Did you forget about me?”  
“No!” turning to Bucky. “No.” wanting to hit something. “Buck, I don’t know. I was busy and I thought the world. I can’t be everywhere. I’m just Steve sometimes.” Bucky nods. True you could never be everywhere but you could still call to find out. “I don’t know anymore. Stark is Stark, off in his world. Bruce is safe here in research. Thor is on asguard. Natasha has been with me. And Clint…” sliding down the wall. He royally screwed up. “Okay, I screwed up.”  
“You’re not the only one.” Natasha walks into the door. Moving over to look into the cradle. “How much longer till he’s out.”  
“Couple of hours.” Bucky informs. He looks at her. “I know you.” She lifts up her shirt to show her belly scar and then to her neck scar. “Ah, sorry.”  
“Why are you so protective all of a sudden?”  
“He was willing to die to make sure I got back to my friend.”   
“That’s Clint.” Steve looks at her.  
“Tell me about him.” She sat down across from them.  
“Well,..”

OO****

The trio had been vacated from the room while they revived Clint from his slumber.   
“So how is he?” Steve spoke as Cho and banner came down the infirmary.  
“He’s”  
“Here,” he comes out of the room. Putting a shirt over his torso.  
“How are you feeling?” Natasha stands. He stops to look at them all to stop on Bucky.  
“You good?”  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that.”  
“I’m fine, considering.”  
“Considering you let yourself bleed out.” Natasha was angry.  
“You didn’t need me.” Steve comes right into his space. Placing his hands right on Clint’s shoulders.  
“We need you. I’m sorry.” Clint shrugs trying to move off but Steve grabs him, hard. “I’m, I don’t. Clint, forgive me.”  
“You didn’t do anything.”  
“Exactly.” Clint tries to move but is pulled into an embrace.  
“Um, Steve?” Clint doesn’t fight but lets Steve hug it out. Then he is let go.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Ok.”  
“Stop! Stop saying that.” Steve backs up. He looks at all of them. “Thank you for finding Bucky.”  
“Welcome.”  
“Don’t ever do it again.” Clint shrugs again before moving off. Nat stands there before him.  
“Go ahead.” All she does is move toward him. He remains still. Yet she throws her arms around him and holds him close to her. Her lips kiss his throat and move to his temple.   
“Never do that again. Forgive me.” This time Clint hugs her back. She begins to shake a little as he holds her close.  
“Forgiven.” She looks him in the eye then backs off. “Now that that, is done. I’ll just um, go.”  
“Where do you think your going?” Stark asks moving to make sure the hawk could see him.  
“Well, you guys have your sniper.”  
“We have a sniper. We just gained a supersoilder.” Stark moves over towards him and hands him a padd. “What do you think? Not a bad upgrade.” They were plans for new arrows and a partial suite that would give him more protection.  
“My own Iron Man suite?”  
“Yes,”  
“ But um, why?”  
“Because you’re human and can break easily.” Stark rolls his eyes.   
“Um, thank you.”  
“Good, anything you think I should add.”  
“How a bout some wings?” Natasha voices. “You are always falling from your perches.”  
“Not on my own accord.”  
“Wings.” She says to Tony. He nods jotting it down.  
“Some booster rockets.” Bruce adds. “In your boots. So you can leap from the building just in case.”  
“I will get working.” Clint watches the genius go.  
“It’s his way of showing he cares about you.” Natasha informed him. “Let him go.”  
Clint sits down on the couch,   
“So what have you guys been up to?”

OO******   
The End


End file.
